


Can You See What I See?

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, au where niall takes a bus, thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, I really hate how long my legs are. Didn’t mean to keep taking up your space and everything. And I’m really sorry I hit your knee.” Harry has a look of concern and that’s when Niall looks back up from his and Harry’s hands, takes a moment to really look around and only now notice how empty the bus is and how caught up he really was in Harry. </p>
<p>“Nah, don’t be. I’m glad you did it.” And that makes Niall smile, his own response making him giddy because he knows he’s just set himself up, got the line ready for after Harry replies. </p>
<p>or the au where niall takes a bus and gets bruises on his legs and harry in his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You See What I See?

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](http://narryworks.tumblr.com) too!!

Buses are annoying and Niall hates them. He doesn’t see the point in them. All they ever do is give him a headache because everyone on the bus thinks that the only way to keep it moving was to keep talking, he knew that all he was ever going to get from the seats was a horrible backache that would last at least another hour after he’s left because the seats are so hard, and he hated how they never stuck to their schedules, he’s always late for the bus or the bus is late to where he’s going. He hates them.

And he was praying today would be his day, he took all the extra precautions to make it his day, he left earlier than usual, wore more layers to try and pillow himself from the rock hard chairs and brought his headphones to try and drown everyone out but he’s walked on the bus and it’s full. _It’s full._ Every single seat is taken by a person that _isn’t_ Niall and he wouldn’t mind standing, not _that_ much, but people are _already_ standing and filling in between the middle of the chairs and it’s just completely over run with people and Niall knew he hated buses, but he hates this one the most.  
Niall wants to throw himself off the bus before it’s even started moving.

He tries to weave his way through, because if he has to stand for even another second in the mound of all these people, he thi- no, he knows he is going to collapse and the elderly woman he’s stuck next to is going to get a lap full of Niall and neither would appreciate it. Niall thinks he’d probably appreciate it a lot less, though.

“Excuse me, yeah, ‘scuse, sorry, thanks, sorry, excuse me.” Niall’s rambling and letting the words fall out of his mouth, trying to say anything to get the people to at least attempt to spread and make a passage way for him to get through, because he _needs_ to sit down, can’t take any more walking or standing.

He’s just about done rambling for a lot longer than it takes to bypass round about 12 people, so he starts to look around for a seat from his new point of view, hoping he would have a chance now he’s delved a bit deeper and all that.

The bus had long ago pulled off, now, jolted him into someone arms in which he had immediately apologised and had to mumble another million ‘sorry’s to add onto his million and one 'excuse me’s.

But, he still can’t spot any free seats at all. Tries again, tries one last time, really making sure he scans every single seat, staring at people and even making some weird, borderline creepy, eye contact if he has too because he r _eally_ wants a seat.

And then, he see’s it. There’s a seat in the back corner of the bus in the back section where the seats all face each other, where the teenagers all sit to prove their dominance to their lesser parts and he’s so pumped up on the idea of sitting down he’s practically running to the seat. As fast as you can run on a bus, anyway.

He tries to fleet his way through all the legs that are tangled, bounding through the laser grid made of flesh and bone, and then he’s there. He made it to the seat. He sits down and spreads his legs out careful not to knock the ones other from him, he respects that they were here first, he knows he wouldn’t want someone bumping into him if he was there first. 

A problem has is that, he can’t sit and keep to himself. Don’t get him wrong, he’s very Irish and keeps himself to himself, but Niall isn’t one to ignore all the people around him, he can’t stand to be in someone’s vicinity and personal space if he doesn’t at least know how they are, or what their name is. So, he looks up and puts on a courteous smile and greets the man opposite him: “Hey, sorry for taking up all your leg room.”

“S'no problem.” The guy mumbles back and Niall already knows he’s not a talker, can tell from his voice that he shouldn’t fight it because he knows this guy just wants to get on the bus and get to wherever he’s going and leave. But Niall’s mum is shouting at him in the back of his head. “You need to be polite, Niall. Ask him how he is.” And he would love to, seriously. He’d love to make conversation with the guy, make small talk but he’s looking up now, right at Niall and Niall can see his eyes and can see how green they are and can see his long hair that’s hanging by his face and it just looks so _good_ , _he_ looks so good.  
The man is sitting there with a jawline made of stone, and a smile from heaven and Niall _can’t_ speak. Knows if he starts speaking it’s just going to turn to choking and he can tell he’s blushing already and the man is already starting to smirk at him and he should really say something.

“Um, yeah, so, uh, how are you?” Niall chokes out, not missing how his voice falters and how he stutters and mumbles. He _really_ wishes he could jump off the bus now because he feels _stupid_.  
The man’s lips are still moving, though, still forming into a smile and his teeth are slowly showing and Niall hates how much he’s staring and how much he can’t look away from him, needs him to say something to distract him from staring at his face but he’s so so _so_ pretty.

“Yeah, ’m good. Name’s Harry.” He smiles, and it should be a bit weird that he can tell that Niall wanted to know his name but he could also just be being polite and Niall is taking too long to reply but the m- _Harry’s_ eyes are just staring right at him, and he can’t stop over thinking and over analysing Harry’s every move because Niall really hopes Harry thinks at least half of what Niall thinks of him and why won’t he just _blink_ for God’s sake.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Niall, nice to meet you.” Only one 'uh’ and one 'yeah’, at least he’s improving.

Niall’s a bit too caught up with staring at Harry’s face that he doesn’t actually realise that Harry’s knees are knocking into his thighs until it’s just about reached the point where Niall feels a bruise coming on, and Niall can’t help but shift because although Harry is pretty, it is annoying and Niall is already claustrophobic and barely getting by with the people around him.

“Sorry, got long legs.” Harry mumbles on, must’ve already caught on to his body language and his awkward shifts. Niall just smiles, let’s one side turn up more than the other and he doesn’t know why but he’s smirking and he’s not sure whether to be proud or not, but Harry’s whole demeanour has changed and he’s no longer smirking, no longer confident or green eyes and pretty lips and he’s curled in on himself and Niall thinks maybe he’s actually taken the reigns from no where, he’s in the driving seat now.

“It’s okay. All good.” Niall says trying to comfort Harry, not sure how much Harry needs to hear to bring him back out of himself because Niall really wants him to be relaxed with Niall, be comfortable. And then it only hits him that they’ve said less than a dozen words to each other but he already feels like he’s known Harry for _years_ and it feels like they’ve been on this bus for  _days_ _._ It should be annoying, that the time’s dragging out- that’s not how he should feel when his heart is pumping faster than his hands are shaking, he’s sure if he was into Harry, time should fly by and he should already be missing him because the time they spent together went by too quick and Harry’s leaving, but it isn’t and he _isn’t_.  
And yet, Harry’s still staring at him like he’s the only thing in the world and he knows all they’ve done is nothing but stare at each other since Niall sat down but he doesn’t want to stop, he wants Harry to stare at him forever, to make him feel like he’s the only thing in the world forever. He likes how it makes him feel, not like when he’s walking home and he thinks people are glancing at him and raking their eyes over him looking for things he does wrong, he knows Harry isn’t doing that. Isn’t scaling him up, isn’t checking for flaws, isn’t doing anything but just staring and appreciating Niall. And Niall can relate, because he’s doing it to Harry, too.

The bus must go over a speed bump, and Niall wishes he’d paid attention, kind of wishes Harry had too because Harrys knee just flew about like Harry’s limbs were too long for him to control and hit Niall’s knee and he wouldn’t mind so much but that was his _bad_ knee. And he can’t help but let out a hiss, any form of sound, anything to soothe the pain in some form of vocal release, not missing how quick Harry leans forward to check Niall’s leg, does it before Niall even has a chance to clench his eyes up and throw his head back while he cradles his knee, letting out a long, deep sigh and Harry’s already masked Niall’s hands with his own, trying to help in any way and Niall appreciates it, he’s not sure how, but it’s working. At least, Harry’s touching him and it’s definitely making him feel better.

“Sorry, I really hate how long my legs are. Didn’t mean to keep taking up your space and everything. And I’m really sorry I hit your knee.” Harry has a look of concern and that’s when Niall looks back up from his and Harry’s hands, takes a moment to really look around and only now notice how empty the bus is and how caught up he really was in Harry.

“Nah, don’t be. I’m glad you did it.” And that makes Niall smile, his own response making him giddy because he knows he’s just set himself up, got the line ready for after Harry replies.

“What? You’re _glad?”_ And Niall can hear the change in Harry’s voice when he questions him, how his voice picks up in speed, how it goes a little bit higher and how just confused Harry really is and he really hopes he gets to listen to more of it, more of Harry. He just wants more of Harry.

“Yeah, means you’ve got to take me out to make up for it, doesn’t it?”

And then Harry’s smiling again, and so’s Niall. And he’s happy and he doesn’t even care that he just realised he missed his stop.


End file.
